


He's Not Ready Yet

by BlueAlice016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAlice016/pseuds/BlueAlice016
Summary: He's not ready to let himself be loved yet.





	He's Not Ready Yet

He's happy at first, living with his dragon father. He thinks it's pretty cool once he finds out human kids are not usually raised by dragons.

But then his father suddenly disappears, leaving him all alone and scared in the middle of nowhere.

He tries searching for his father in a nearby town, hoping that someone saw him since he's so big.

He doesn't know how he gets lost and ends up in an alley, but he does know when someone gets behind him and covers his mouth with a wet cloth that has a weird smell to it. He's told to stay quiet, but he feels sleepy and he couldn't talk even if he wanted to.

The first time he wakes up he's in a dark room and there's someone else with him. 

He stands up and tries to fight, yelling and throwing punches around him. He's confident in his magic.

He gets his hands cuffed behind his back, a black eye and a lot of bruises and cuts as a result.

The next time he wakes up there's someone on top of him, pinning him down. He's hurting all over and he feels something moving in a weird place, which hurts more than his bruises and the hands gripping his hips.

He ends up curled in a corner every time it happens, trying to hide even though there's no way he can hide from them.

He's isolated for two years, and he's been feeling numb for a while when a mage comes to help him and bring him to a guild.

Then he wakes up from a nightmare and he's trembling and crying.

He reaches out with shaky hands, trying to wipe off his tear-stained cheeks but to no avail because tears keep flowing and he's still too scared to calm down.

Strong arms are around him in a loose hug and there's magic working its way through his arms.

It's freezing and he knows he's safe, but it's too much and he struggles, his voice breaking when he shouts and then those cold arms aren't around him anymore and the door to the room closes.

He curls into a ball and reaches to caress his fingers over an old scar that's usually hidden under a scarf.

At some point he stops crying and shaking, so he gets up and wraps around his neck the scarf that's lying on the nightstand before heading out of the room.

He smells food and gets close to the kitchen, apologizing for pushing his boyfriend away and being such a mess and a burden.

He's told he's not such a thing and that he's loved no matter what he thinks of himself. 

He tries really hard to believe it, just as he's been trying for a long time now.

It's a long time until he gets to believe it, and then the ring comes.

Now he's ready to let himself be loved for the rest of his life.


End file.
